Love Story in the Heavens
by HHH000gggg1111
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written centered around our favorite moon and star. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter
1. Goodbye Moonbeam

**Written for the Fanfiction Tri-Wizard Competition. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Goodbye in the Heavens**

_Dear Moonbeam,_

_I'm writing this letter to you with a single purpose. It's over between us. I can't go through with what I'm about to be a part of knowing that you're my girlfriend, I just can't. I can't tell you much of what might happen tomorrow here, but I've told Dobby to warn you when the time comes. _

_Good bye, for now and forever. Don't reply. Don't write. Don't talk to me. I'm not going to take back anything I might have said in the past and I don't apologize for anything I might say in the future. I'm never going to forget these past months, to be honest they probably are the best months I'll ever experience, but I can't afford to have ties with this world and you are my one and only._

_Yours __trul__ always,_

_Northern Star_

Luna felt tears well up in her eyes as she sat in the cold dark basement and stared at the note in her hands. She had gotten it one morning in March two years ago. It was a warning from Draco telling her Umbridge had found them. Luna hadn't cried then, though, now the words cut into her like a knife, repeatedly stabbing at her heart. _I don't apologize for anything I might say in the future._ Luna remembered the day she had been captured and dragged to Malfoy manor, Draco had taken one glance at her and walked out of the room, pretending he didn't even care. But he did care, Luna could tell by the look in his eyes, he _did_ care, and it hurt. Luna let her legs slip out from under her as she slid down the wall and closed her eyes, letting the memories wash over her. All the times he had snuck her out to hogsmeade for a butter beer, the huge basket of chocolate she had found at the foot of her bed on her birthday, the grin on his face when he spotted her at breakfast, his breath on her neck as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, his voice when he told her he loved her. It's so hard to say goodbye.

* * *

"_Avis_" Luna whispered, watching the blue birds fly out of the tip of her wand. She was standing in the garden behind Shell Cottage testing the new wand Ollivander had made her. Dobby had come to rescue them from the cellar in Malfoy manor. Luna was glad to be out of that place, somewhere in her heart she suspected it was Draco who had sent Dobby, but she tried not to think about it. It hurt too much.

"_Incendio_" blue flames shot out of the tip of Luna's wand into a nearby flower pot. Luna closed her eyes and took a deep breath as another memory of her and Draco's relationship washed over her.

It was Christmas of 1995 and Draco had taken her to the room of requirement and surprised her with a candle lit dinner, courtesy of 'a little friend' as Draco had said. He gave her the most beautiful necklace, a blue, oddly shaped pendant on a silver chain. She had given him a pair of spectrospecs. _I wish things were different._

* * *

They stood there. Luna, Draco, Professor McGonagall, Romilda, they were all standing there watching, to far sunk into despair to say anything. Harry was dead. Ginny was sobbing in her father's arms.

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort shouted, laughing in triumph, the Deatheaters laughing with him. "And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us! _Come_." Voldemort looked around. A weak, rasping voice rose out from the line of Deatheaters.

"Draco." it was Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Narcissa was motioning for Draco to come over to them. Draco hesitated a minute, looking around. He glanced behind him at Luna. Luna met his eyes and for a spit second she thought he was going to step back and take her hand in his and stay with them. Then he walked forward and she realized what he was doing, what this is. _I don't take back anything I might have said in the past_. It was an apology, a hope that she would understand and move on, a final goodbye.


	2. Just Hope

**A big hug to ManneVanNecker, Hellooo It's me and Drunaforever for the wonderful reviews. **

**Read and Review and tell me what you think, if you have an idea, please share. I welcome cronstuctive critisim too.**

* * *

**Just Hope**

_By marie fisher_

_"Please, Severus, please. We were friends, friends Severus, please, help me."_

Professor Burbage's words from last night had haunted Draco all morning. The harsh reality of being a death eater had come crashing down on him last June, when Snape had killed Dumbledore. Some wizards, like his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange, liked it, the killing and the torturing, but Draco wanted to run, he wanted to run as far as he could away from the dark lord and to never return. But he knew there was no backing out now, once a Deatheater, always a Deatheater, no matter which side you're on.

Draco couldn't sleep all that night and woke up around five-thirty, which was too early for a Saturday, even for the Malfoy. He decided to take a walk around muggle London, where no Deatheaters would be and no one would recognize him. He put on a grey hoodie and a pair of jeans, which he kept hidden for such times as these, and apparated out of his bedroom and into an alley way. he had to his mother would be gone all day today and his father always locked himself in his study in between meetings, so as long as he was at breakfast no one would notice he was gone.

He walked down the street in silence, it was dark out. The sun would rise in about fifteen minutes, but it didn't really matter. All the days were bleak and grey now, bleak, grey and depressing. he had been wandering about the streets of muggle London for awhile, just wasting time, when he herd a faint singing coming from the top of the street.

"Puff, the magic dragon lived by the street, and frolicked I the autumn mist in a land called hon-ah-lee..." that voice sounded familiar, Draco was sure he had herd it at Hogwarts somewhere, he just couldn't remember where...

Then the singing came closer and the figure of a girl appeared, a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a dark blue-turquoise sweater and purple pants. She had a necklace lace of butter beer caps strung around her neck and radish earrings looped through her ears. _It's the Loony Lovegood. _ Draco thought, but then she spoke.

"Hello, Draco Malfoy." She said in a dreamy voice, Draco couldn't think of anything to say. "Wrackspurts got your tongue?

"Err…"

"Don't worry. It happens to even the best of us."

"Whatever, Loony" He muttered, turning around and walking away. She followed him.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because you look like you have nargles in your brain, and that you could use a friend." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Nargles don't exist and I don't need any friendship from you, Loony, so bug off!" she kept following him.

"We all need friends at some point, I once tried to think I didn't need friendship, but I was wrong. And I think you're wrong too." Draco gave an irritated sigh and sat down on a bench in the middle of the muggle park they had walked into. Luna sat down next to him.

"So, what's bothering you?" Draco put his head in his hands. There was no use trying to shake her off unless he went back to the manor and he really had nothing better to do.

"Things aren't looking up for me right now."

"Why?"

"Look, Loony-Luna, it's a know fact I'm in with you-know-who, it's just what it's like.

"Do you want to be in with you know who?" she inquired

"No, not really, but that doesn't matter now, does it?" he replied bitterly.

"It always matters. If you think it's wrong, then you can do something about it." He looked at her.

"Like what?" he was starting to think she didn't get it.

"Like hope."

"Huh?" she really had lost it.

"Hope. Sometimes hope is all we can do, keep hoping and you'll find you're chance to revel against you-know-who and show your true colors." She explained, smiling.

"Right." He tried to refrain from rolling his eyes again as he stood up.

"Just hope." And with that she walked of, singing a tune just as she had arrived.

_Maybe I will,_ Draco thought,_ maybe. _


	3. Who are you?

**Who are you?**

_by marie fisher_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Who are you?" Luna asked, in her usually dreamy voice, but it was laced with seriousness. Draco just shrugged. They were lying on their backs beneath a try by the lake; Luna was fingering a leaf in her hands.

"Who are you?" he returned, she looked at him and shook her head.

"My question first," she said, Draco shrugged again, he really didn't know. Barely anyone knew these days, it was hard to tell, especially if you weren't on a certain side, he wasn't. Their relationship is a complex thing, they both had secrets. Luna waltzed around everywhere as if had not a care in the world, and when they met up, the time and place was always changing, but there were a few nights she was always busy. Probably with that secret society potter had founded. And as for him, he was constantly slipping information to higher positions, some of it was true and some false, he was toeing the line.

"I pass; Wrackspurts must be infesting my brain."

"Must be." she replied airily. "But surely you're not completely clueless."

"Curiosity killed the cat." he remarked, she sighed.

"Then answer me this, what are we doing?" he was silent for a moment.

"I don't know, you tell me." Luna shifted onto her side looked at him.

"Is it just a fling?" Draco shifted onto his side and starred her right in the eyes.

"no." he stated flatly.

"Where were you last night?"

"Where were you?"

"In bed." she said cheekily, Draco mock-scowled.

"That's cheating."

"I answered your question, you answer mine."

"In bed." he drawled a smirk on his face.

"Liar."

"I can't tell you." he said. She had set him up for that one, she knew he had something to do that evening, so she canceled their meeting on her own terms, she probably was in bed, but she was right that he wasn't, his father had summoned him for a Deatheater meeting.

"Then tell me who you are."

"I don't know."


	4. Dear Loony

**Hello! No, I'm not dead or leaving. I kinda, took a break. Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy this story, perhaps leave me some reviews!**

* * *

Dear Loony Lovegood,

Merry Christmas, well, it's not going to be that merry for you, is it? Santa's sleigh is empty where you're concerned (is that who the muggle think brings presents to the whole world? I make no effort to remember the beliefs of scum). Then again you wouldn't have any idea what I'm talking about would you? Welcome to the world of confusion you put us all in when you open your mouth! I'm sorry for sounding bitter. Actually, no, I'm not. You would sigh at that, then go rambling off about nonsense that is somehow supposed to make me realize the "error of my ways".

Well congratulations! You've done it! You've torn down all the walls I put up since _her_, but you wouldn't know anything about that, good thing you're not getting this letter. When I started talking and flirting with you I had no intentions of "crossing the line" as those worthless muggles would say. I was playing a game, under the name of "being evil" or "heartless". It was a bet. Blaise bet 50 galleons that I couldn't stand dating you for a month. I won, as you can see. But it's a real shame feelings had to worm their way into it, you've grown on me Luna. But it's a bunch of lies, and that's what it'll remain. You were too delusional, thinking that the jar was always half full. You'll realize that there never was anything in it in the first place. It was empty, E-M-P-T-Y, _empty._

Something's happening tomorrow, something that could and will confirm everything your friend the Weasley girl says about me. She's the only one you trust enough to not say _"I told you so"_, too bad she's never going to have the opportunity to tell you, or rather, you're never going to get to hear. When you said that I should come to your house for Christmas, I neglected to inform you that it's going to be the other way round, as any normal person would. But since when have we been anything but normal?

This Christmas you're going to shatter, Luna Lovegood, shatter like a glass flower. And I'm not going to do anything about it. You're going to screech like a broken doorbell, and it's going to be "curtains" (thanks to you I'm using muggle expressions now) for you and I'm just going to stay put and watch.

Merry Christmas! (I'll send some tear-soaked flowers to your funeral after the death eaters finish with you)

Hatefully in love,

Draco Abraxas Malfoy


End file.
